L'amour secret
by Jude Lust
Summary: D'après Koala, les étoiles sont vivantes, elles parlent latin. Koala leur trouve un charme certain et une compagnie rassurante. Mais ces jours-ci, les étoiles semblent bien mélancoliques...OS,UA.


**Hey, mes ptits junkies! Jude revient avec un OS, très fluffy et doux, avec un joli raiting K+ juste pour quelques baisers, mais rien d'explicite.**

**Vous connaissez la litanie de One Piece ne m'appartient pas, de toute façon même si je m'amusais à clamer le contraire sur les toits, le mérite reviendra quand même à Oda _et il a raison de lui revenir x)_ parce que personne ne me croira =3=**

**Le titre a connu un changement pour mieux coller à la série de OS, dont 3 OS sont déjà disponibles. **

**C'est assez court, un ficlet comme j'en ai l'habitude, bonne lecture!**

_**Jude the crank**_

J'avance, le pas léger et le cœur battant, à travers la verdure du jardin qui borde notre somptueuse demeure.

Je cherche du regard la fontaine d'eau près de laquelle je retrouve régulièrement la jouvencelle qui hante mes songes.

Oh, ma dulcinée n'est pas une jeune noble justement éduquée, à la beauté royale et aux manières rigoureuses, telle qu'elle devrait l'être.

Ma dulcinée a la chevelure courte, vêt les collants serrés des hommes et arbore un visage lunaire et enfantin.

Je me penche et attrape un coquelicot, tels qu'elle les aime, puis presse le pas.

Sa silhouette délicieuse se dessine entre les ombres nocturnes, elle se retourne et ses cheveux virevoltent dans l'air frais de la vesprée.

-Sabo!

Elle se jette dans mes bras, je la réceptionne mal et nous nous retrouvons étalés sur la terre humide.

Koala éclate de rire, se moquant bien que son comportement soit déplacé. Je la rejoins sans tarder dans son enthousiasme. Quoi de plus ordinaire? Koala a été élevée par un couple de bergers montagnards fort modestes jusqu'à son adolescence, et sa spontanéité innée fait tout son charme.

Elle retire mon haut de forme et le lance un peu plus loin, sans prendre gare à mes protestations, puis ébouriffe maternellement mes cheveux blonds, et je souris, attendri devant tant d'affection.

Elle se penche sur moi, me fixe longtemps de ses grands yeux couleur des bois, avant d'apposer un baiser aérien sur mes lèvres en guise de salut, avant de se lever et d'observer les étoiles. Je me redresse également, époussetant mes habits pour les débarrasser de quelques grains de terre.

\- Les étoiles. Elles sont belles, cette nuit. Elles sont belles, mais elles sont tristes, ajoute-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le ciel pointillé.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles tristes?

Elle ne répond pas, et se contente de me sourire en me prenant la main, puis entrelace nos doigts. Koala parle avec les étoiles, ou en tout cas, elle lit en elles. J'ignore comment procède-t-elle, mais on dirait que ces astres ont leurs propres états d'âme. Et ces temps-ci, les étoiles semblent bien mélancoliques...

Koala me tire de mes pensées, et je sors aussitôt le coquelicot de ma poche intérieure pour le glisser dans ses cheveux châtain, elle sourit et écarte une de mes mèches blondes en caressant ma joue au passage.

Sa main retrouve la mienne, et nous nous élançons dans une course folle entrecoupée de rires joyeux, de sourires charmeurs et d'étreintes amoureuses.

A l'étable, les chevaux hennissent à la vue de ma bien aimée. Il y en a quatre: mon coursier, le destrier de Père, le palefroi de Mère, et un dernier cheval, noir comme ce bas-monde.

En réalité, Koala est l'une des esclaves de la famille Alistar. Ma famille.

Normalement, elle aurait dû être femme de chambre. Cependant, la Matriarche, qui n'est autre que ma génitrice, a préféré la laisser s'occuper de bétail, géline, montures et autres bêtes de ferme. Au fond de moi-même, je suis sûr qu'elle avait craint qu'une telle beauté n'enivre Père et finisse sur son édredon, alors elle l'a jalousement exilée du manoir. C'est la raison pour laquelle cela ne me gêne pas plus que ça, et apparemment, elle non plus.

Koala aime la nature et les animaux, et au vu des sifflements appréciant ses caresses , ils le lui rendent bien. Elle remplit les auges d'eau fraîche, et les équidés s'en abreuvent à grandes lapées reconnaissantes.

J'aide Koala à seller mon pur-sang blanc, puis elle chevauche directement l'étalon noir que Père délaisse toujours lorsqu'il part à la chasse ou en balade. C'est drôle, quand j'y repense: il refuse toujours d'avancer quand les autres tentent de le faire sortir de l'étable, et j'en suis venu à conclure qu'il déteste simplement être sellé, mais je me garde bien de le dire à haute voix: en plus de se moquer de mes "futilités", c'est le préféré de Koala, et elle a bien le droit d'en avoir un uniquement pour elle. L'étalon se cabre majestueusement avant de s'élancer à toute allure, et ma monture le suit en galopant, compétitive.

Koala connaît et monte le cheval mieux que quiconque, elle est meilleure chevalière que Père, et j'ai souvent du mal à garder son rythme.

Les sabots ferrés des chevaux foulent la terre et claquent bruyamment sur le pavé, mais les hululements des chouettes couvrent leur bruit, comme pour préserver notre intimité. Je les remercierai bien, tiens!

J'avise une maisonnette, notre maisonnette, amie fidèle de nos escapades nocturnes, que nous quittons au petit matin et retrouvons aussitôt la nuit tombée. Je tire sur mon harnais, et l'étalon de Koala s'arrête aussitôt près du mien. Je me demande comment chevauche-t-elle sans selle ni bride...

Nous attachons les montures à un arbre non loin de là, les laissant brouter paisiblement.

Koala m'entraîne dans la maisonnette, et nous prenons place devant la table en bois nappée d'un tissu en toile bleue. Je nous sert deux verres du vin que j'avais ramenés la veille.

Ma chère et moi ne pipons mot, trop occupés à nous dévorer passionnément du regard, mais les yeux de Koala se détachent des miens et demeurent obstinément baissés de longues minutes durant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Koala?

\- Les vois-tu? demande-t-elle en désignant sa dernière gorgée de vin dansante, prisonnière du récipient.

\- Les amours...?

Elle acquiesce puis s'applique à vider son verre.

\- Et maintenant?

\- Tu les a avalés, Koala, répondis-je, perdu.

\- Exactement. Je ne laisserai nulle chose s'approprier ton appellation...mon amour, rajoute-t-elle.

Je souris, me penche sur elle pour la gratifier d'un léger baiser, et son parfum lilial embrume mes sens. C'est bien elle de faire de tels tours, Koala a toujours été poétesse dans l'âme.

Je me sens paisible dans cette maisonnée, avec Koala, loin de ce manoir sinistre. Chaque parcelle de terre ici me submerge de souvenirs fugitifs, et entre les œillades aguicheuses, les effleurements délicats, les "Je t'aime" sensuellement chuchotés au creux du cou et les nuits fiévreuses de plaisir, il y a de quoi faire tout un roman à l'eau de rose. Je pouffe à cette idée saugrenue, et me retourne vers Koala qui me dévisage intensément, la tête levée vers moi. Oh, elle est très courte, je vous l'accorde...mais ça aussi, ça fait partie de son charme. Je souris tendrement devant ses rougeurs génales, qui en disent long sur ses intensions.

Intérieurement, je me promets de lui donner la vie meilleure qu'elle mérite. Pour l'instant, je ne suis que "Le charmant adolescent de la duchesse Alistar", alors je reste patient, et Koala aussi. Et puis, d'aucuns, dont Père et Mère, espèrent me forcer à épouser une jeune fille "digne de mon rang", c'est pourquoi je me fais discret, participant peu aux goûters et aux bals pour éviter toute rencontre indésirée, jusqu'à ma majorité.

A ce moment-là, je serai libre d'entreprendre ce que je désire, à commencer par faire de Koala ma promise, peu m'importe ce que diront les mauvaises langues, et ensuite prendre le large à bord d'un nau quelconque, délaissant mon héritage de fils aîné à mon cadet adoptif, qui semble avidement y tenir, tiens!

Plus que trois lunes à patienter.

\- Sabo...m'aimes-tu? murmure-t-elle en collant nos fronts, le bout de son nez chatouillant le mien.

\- Ad infinitum, répondis-je, amusé de la voir éclater de rire, agréablement surprise.

Koala dit souvent que les étoiles ne parlent que le latin. Hélas, la contrée où nous demeurons n'use pas de cette langue, mais j'ai pris la peine de retenir quelques mots non seulement pour lui faire plaisir, mais aussi pour satisfaire ma propre curiosité.

Nous nous aimons, loin des regards outrés et des jugements injustes, sous la lumière tremblante d'un vieux chandelier, seul témoin de cet amour considéré interdit.

**Reviews? Dites-moi tout! :3**


End file.
